Can either of you tell me no?
by SouthernAndSassy
Summary: Calla enjoys the...'perks' of being William Regal's assistant. But, she also finds herself drawn to the wild Dean Ambrose. What happens when they two attempt a 'meeting' and keep it from William? (the smut in my head is out of control, i'm sorry. M for language and sex/slash)


_Basically I wrote this because I figured if I'm going to hell I may as well take the express lane. As always, feedback is welcome, but please be gentle. I've never written this kind of scene before. _

Calla was gathering her things, stopping when she felt her boss's strong hand on her back. "I have told you I love that color on you, correct?" he asked softly. "That shade of pink brings out the color of your eyes, flower."  
"Yes sir, you've said that before. Thank you."  
"It reminds me of the night that you and I…had our first little rendezvous," William muttered. "You in that impossible lace bra the color of the flower whose name you possess…it was almost as if you wanted to seduce me, my tender little lily." Calla felt the wetness between her thighs as he spoke; he'd had this sort of effect on her since her first day on the job. And the truth of the first time? She had wanted it, in the worst way, and had done everything she could to send him the signals. It hadn't been in vain; that night she spent on her back, being touched and fucked for hours on end. "Tell me, my sweet, where might you be heading off to?"  
She blushed, feeling his fingers caress her neck. "A date of sorts."  
"I see…well, do have fun, darling," he smiled, tilting her face towards his and planting a brief kiss on her plump lips. "You should wear that pink set for him tonight…you do look magnificent in it," he added, giving her rear a firm squeeze.  
Calla touched her lips thoughtfully before moving to finish gathering her things, soon feeling another hand, this one on her ass. "Hey pretty girl."  
"Hey Dean," she smiled, turning to let him embrace her. "You ready?"  
"Yeah, you?" he asked.  
"Very."  
"Does he know?"  
She shook her head. "Just told him I had a date of sorts. He didn't ask so I didn't have to lie to him."  
"Good. He hates being lied to."  
"Trust me, I know," she sighed, letting him take her hand as they went out the door. "So dinner first or what are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling like I wanna grab your ass right now," Dean laughed slightly. "But dinner first…if I can keep my hands off of you."  
Calla was always happy with William; even though he demanded 98% of her attention, he was wonderful to work for and she was well cared for. He was in tune to her moods and her needs in a way that she'd never seen from a man before. Their first time, she'd admit to having seduced him a little. Both slightly intoxicated, she'd taken a chance by teasing him…but she was grateful that she had. That added to their little relationship in many ways. William was just as demanding in the bedroom as he was in their workplace, and she loved it. He could make her bend to the most intense of whims. Then there was Dean…wild, untamable Dean Ambrose. She'd noticed him years ago, when he'd first made his way to FCW. She'd only been a backstage runner then, so their interactions were few and far between, but he was something special. William had seen it too, and they both had the battle scars to prove it. She knew about the secrets of their relationship; many people suspected but few knew the truth. William had been with both men and women and wasn't as apt to hide it as someone like Dean was. Dean had sought her out during an NXT visit and they'd hit it off; after a session of exchanging really dirty texts with each other, he'd asked her out to dinner. They dodged everyone on their way out, from Big Cass and Enzo to Renee and Byron. "We have to stay unseen," she whispered. "Everyone here would tell him."  
"Trust me, I know," he nodded.  
The small truth was that Calla was a little afraid of how William would react to her going out with Ambrose, given the history and his almost possessive stance with those he chose to engage with. They had never clearly defined boundaries, but she knew how he was…interruptions while she was talking to male talent, harsh critique of those she smiled a little too much at, a gentle shoulder rub when he wanted her attention focused on him instead of those in the group, a simple whisper in her ear when he wished for her to stay in…god the thought of the man could send her into a puddle. He had a way about him, for sure. Then, there was Dean…his boyish charm, his way of making her smile with the silliest of things, the way he kissed her…god the man could kiss. She'd never had the chance to kiss William, save for the time today. "Can we maybe go back to the hotel room?" she asked quietly. "I just…I'm a little paranoid about someone telling him."  
"Yeah, let's do that," he agreed, walking her into the hotel. They ran behind pillars and laughed together, ducking from several people. "Okay, you go up," he instructed. "I'll be up ten seconds after. I put your bag up there, alright?"  
"Okay, I'll go ahead and change when I get there," she smiled, letting him kiss her gently.  
"Can't fucking wait."  
Calla ran to the elevator, waiting on the doors to close. The elevator stopped on the second floor, opening to reveal someone she didn't want to see. "Oh hey Calla!" Summer smiled. "You going somewhere special?"  
"Not really. Just to change before I go to dinner. You?"  
"Oh, having dinner with some friends as well. Why are you at the hotel when you have an apartment?"  
"Meeting said friend here," she said quickly.  
"Does said friend have a name?" she asked.  
"It's not important," she put in, trying to leave the elevator.  
"Oh my god…it's someone William wouldn't approve of, isn't it?"  
"He's not my father," Calla finally snapped, walking away from the elevator.  
"What the hell took you so long?" Dean asked softly, standing up.  
"Summer," she sighed. "She was in the elevator."  
"Fuck," he groaned. "We can't get any peace, can we?"  
"No, but…if you'll let me change I'll make this worth your while."  
"I'm gonna run and get a drink or two from the machine, okay?"  
He let her go, biting his bottom lip as she took her bag, running to the bathroom. Immediately, her hands were on the pink lingerie set that William loved. _I'm sure he'd love to see you in that set, flower. Your do look magnificent in it._ "Fuck it," she sighed, putting the lingerie set on as she heard the door click. She was confused as to why she heard it click a second time, but wrote it off as nerves. "Damn," Dean muttered from the bed as she walked in.  
"Do you like?"  
"Fuck yes…I'm gonna like it even more on the floor though," he smiled. "Room service came; should we just let it get cold for now?"  
"I'm game for that," Calla smiled nervously, letting Dean pull her to straddle his lap. They kissed again, Dean's hands gripping her ass. "Take it off me, Dean," she begged.  
His hands unsnapped the bra; Dean threw it to the corner where his pants and shirt were sitting. "I am gonna cum in my boxers if you keep doing that, Calla," he groaned when she rubbed her pussy against his still-clothed cock. "You are so fucking hot…"  
Calla slid off of him, pulling her hair up. "Take off the boxers. I wanna suck you."  
Dean slid them off; his cock was impressively sized. "Where you want me?"  
"Stand, dear boy," they heard a voice say from the corner. Calla's heart began to race; how had he gotten in? "Oh my, you weren't expecting this were you, flower?" William laughed coldly.  
"Regal, really?" Dean muttered.  
"Well…it's only fair that you know of Calla's little skills and kinks…and it's only fair that she know yours as well, dear boy."  
"How did you get in?" she whispered.  
"Oh, it was easy, honestly. Just told the front desk that you had lost your key and you were upset…I saw Dean walk into this room. I've been sitting here unnoticed for quite some time. Tell me, was I right? Did he like the pink?"  
It hit her then that William had known all along that she'd been seeing Dean. Calla looked at Dean for something, but he was as confused as she was. "He did."  
William's hands touched her hips. "While he wished to get to see your breasts, I still find myself taken by the magnificence of your ass, flower." He turned her quickly. "Spank her," he instructed Dean. "I promise she enjoys it."  
Dean's hand popped her ass and she gasped; William was right, she did enjoy it, but this…this rode a line she didn't know if she was ready to cross. "God that pale skin gets red," she heard Dean mumble.  
"Take them off, Calla. Let Dean see how red your perky ass can get."  
She slid the panties off of her ass, stepping out of them as Dean pulled her to him. "You okay with this? With him being here?"  
"Can either of you really tell me no, dear boy?"  
"Guess not," Dean shrugged.  
"Calla, on the bed, on all fours," William instructed. She did as he bade, soon feeling two sets of hands on her. "Time your swats, dear boy. Surprise her. Her face does contort in the most pleasing of ways."  
Dean swatted her ass several times; Calla cried out when she felt him slip his fingers to rub her pussy. "You are so fucking wet, Calla," he groaned.  
"She's a bit of a wiggler," William half-smiled. "I'll hold her for you." William pulled her so her back was facing his front and pulled up her legs. Dean leaned in and kissed her thoroughly, making William chuckle. "So romantic…I've never been this way with either of you. It's refreshing. Now lick her pussy, dear boy." Dean kissed down her body gently; Calla saw William's hand slip into his hair before he roughly pulled the other man's head up. "Teeth, dear boy. The girl likes to be bitten."  
Dean's mouth clamped onto one of her breasts and she cried out at the contact; soon he'd left a trail of red marks down her body, stopping to lick her slit. "You wanna instruct this too?" he asked Regal.  
William chuckled. "If you're half as good at licking a pussy as you are at performing a rim job, she'll be pleased, I'm sure."  
Dean began licking her, Calla arching to his insistent mouth as William kept her legs spread. "Fuck," she groaned, feeling William squeeze one of her breasts. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck as her breath hitched.  
"Scream out for him," William encouraged. "Let him hear how much you enjoy what he's doing with his tongue, Flower."  
Soon Calla had thrown her head back against William's shoulder, crying out as her orgasm rolled through her body. Dean's face was wet with her release and she felt him smile. "You taste good."  
William leaned in and licked Dean's bottom lip; the action seemed awkward but erotic. "She does taste splendid. Maybe when you're done she'll allow me….now wouldn't you like to pleasure Dean, my Calla?"  
"Yes," she nodded, gently urging Dean backwards.  
"This will work much better if he gets on all fours," William smirked.  
"Dude, if she doesn't want to…"  
"No, she will. You showered before you left the arena; she will be fine."  
"What am…"  
William split Dean's ass cheeks and smiled at her. "You're going to lick him. It's called a rim job…I'll instruct you."  
Calla nervously stared at Dean's ass before leaning down, licking the crevice gently. "Shit…" Dean gasped.  
"By the time you're finished, he'll be quivering. Keep doing that, like it's an ice cream cone…" the older man smirked. "Dean, did you know the first time she seduced me, she was licking ice cream?"  
"You don't get seduced, Regal," Dean said breathily. "You do the seducing."  
"Right as you may be, it was still…arousing…now around the hole, lovely," he encouraged. Calla licked little circles around it, gripping onto Dean's hips as he groaned. "Now slide your tongue inside of him…there, beautiful. Doesn't it feel nice, Dean?"  
"Fucking amazing…"  
William took Calla's hand and placed it on Dean's cock. "Touch him there, flower…yes…good…"  
She noticed William's hand playing along the side of Dean's thigh, then felt his other rubbing her ass firmly. When he slid a finger inside her pussy, she gasped. "You okay back there?" Dean asked.  
"She's fine…only a little surprised at the pleasure she'd being allowed to feel."  
"Calla's gonna have to stop or I'm gonna cum," Dean finally groaned.  
"Turn over…Calla, on your knees. I want you to suck him."  
Dean stood, holding his cock at the base. "Damn," she whispered.  
"You're going to deep-throat him, Calla. I'll guide you."  
Tentatively, she sucked Dean's cock into her mouth and licked the vein that ran under it. "FUCK," he groaned, bracing against the bed.  
"Calla, take all of him that you can, lovely…that's it," William encouraged, kneeling beside her and pushing gently on her neck. "More…more…yes that's it flower…now reach, touch him here…that spot is so sensitive..."  
Dean groaned; she noticed that William had slipped a finger into his puckered hole. He was probably overloaded with sensations at the moment, as was she. William's other hand was playing with her pussy and ass, giving it a smack when she slowed down. "What should she do now?" Dean asked.  
William removed his hands from both of them and sat behind Calla, hands on her head. "Deep throat him again, Calla…Dean, fuck her mouth. She enjoys it," he smirked, pushing Calla's head down quickly again. Dean set a quick pace before she gagged. "Angle your head, flower…there you are," he encouraged. "Be a good girl, now…there you are…"  
"FUCK I'm gonna cum…"  
William pulled her by the hair off of his cock. "Lie down like the good little slut you are," he growled to her. "Dean, position yourself. You're in for a treat, dear boy. She's remarkably tight and responsive."  
Dean groaned before sliding into her. "Fucking hell she is tight."  
"Reminds me of someone else," William muttered with a smirk. He sat in the chair, drink in hand. "Now fuck her, and fuck her hard."  
Dean started moving, skin slapping against skin as he growled in her ear. "Fucking hell, this is worth the bullshit," he mumbled.  
"Yeah…"  
William got up with a smirk. "I can make this worth the while of both of you, if you'll allow it."  
She watched William come behind Dean, then watched Dean's face change; she knew then what William had done. "Fucking shit…" Dean groaned, moving slowly.  
"Calla, kiss him," William groaned, thrusting his hips to Dean. Every time he did, Dean ended up a little deeper inside Calla. Their lips met and Dean moaned, pushing so far into her she felt like she might burst into fire. "Yes…flower yes, take him…god yes, he's clenching…"  
Dean looked like he might explode, groaning in her ear. "Fuck he always gets me too close…"  
"Shh, it's okay," she promised, cupping his cheeks. "I swear, it's okay."  
"Oh, you think I'd leave my sweet Calla out of this?" he smirked. She heard a slight pop as he pulled out of Dean; Dean looked almost relieved. "On your back, dear boy."  
Dean flipped them gently, letting her be on the top. "What're you going to do?" she asked in a whisper.  
"I should punish you for hiding this from me," William whispered. "I could do all sorts of things to you, my lovely little lily…but I'll treat you, my darling…ride him."  
Calla started slowly riding him, feeling William's fingers slide along her clit. "Fuck…" she gasped.  
"What would you like me to do?" he asked. "I can make you cum…I can let Dean make you cum…or we can stuff you full…"  
"Make her cum…I wanna feel her squeeze my cock…" William's fingers started working her as she rode Dean's cock, bringing her to orgasm after orgasm.  
"I'm going to cum…"she cried out, crumpling against his hands. "Fuck it…let me cum…"  
"Not until Dean's ready…I want you both coming undone," William smirked, sucking the side of her neck. She felt Dean's breath hitch; she knew William was teasing him again. "You do enjoy the work my fingers can do," William bent down and whispered to him.  
"Dean…I'm really close…"  
"Me too…" he whispered.  
"Pretend I'm not present…" William whispered, his hand wandering her body before finding her clit again. When Dean twitched inside her, she knew William was hitting his spot. God, how the man could work both hands at the same time was a mystery. "Cum for him, Calla…let him know how much you like his cock inside you…"  
Calla's orgasm rolled through her and she let out a near-primal scream; William's hands left them and Dean rolled them back around, franticly thrusting until he found his own release, collapsed against her before moving up to kiss her lips. "Fucking hell…that was amazing."  
"I must agree," William smirked, walking over to them. "I'll see you tomorrow, flower, and you, dear boy…well, until our next adventure."


End file.
